Meeting Raven's Family
by bamchickawow
Summary: What happens when the team meets ravens sister?R&R Not all of things are true in the story I just made somethings up so the story would be easier to understand:Sorry if I confused you. PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW!I would like some consturctive critism!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hey this is my first fan fiction ever .So if you plan on reviewing it would be nice if you could point out some things I could improve on. Oh yeah warning my grammar totally sucks so sorry

Chapter One

An Unexpected Visitor

Its was Saturday night and as usual the Teen Titans could be seen at the pizza parlour(1) arguing over what kind of pizza to buy.

"Vegetarian!" " Why wont you just let me eat meat in peace?" Shouted Cyborg angrily at Beastboy "cause I've probably been that animal a million times!" Beastboy stated.

" So?" Cyborg said questionly "So! What if something happened while I was transformed and then when you go to take a bite out of your hamburger and you realized the meat is green!" Everyone just stares at Beastboy.

"Ewww!" squealed Starfire as Cyborg ran to the men's washroom while Robin just stared into space twitching his left eye. "Way to go Beastboy , I think you just converted everyone at this table to a vegetarian" said Raven dryly.

When Cyborg had gotten back from the washroom and Robin's mind had returned to earth , everyone (excluding Beastboy) had said they weren't hungry and decided to head back to the T-Tower. They all felt like walking back to the tower to calm there minds of the 'Pizza Incident'.

"Awwww guys!Im sorry cant we go back and get some P-" "Don't say it !" Everyone yelled in union. After that Beastboy started think he should think about what he was going say before he said it.

"Finally home at last I seriously need to meditate after that" said a relieved Raven as she was opening the door "yeah I think everyone needs to meditate thanks to Beast-" Robin was cut off by a girl that looked strangely like Raven with long hair and tanned skin that shouted "Rae-Rae!"

As the mysterious girl shouted this she tackled this so called 'Rae-Rae' person who seemed to be Raven!

Raven was so surprised she accidentally let loose her powers in the form of a black energy wave but was only to be more surprised that this Raven look alike countered her magic with a black wave of her own!

-------------------------------------page break-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravens POV

'Huh?Whats going o-' I mentally cut my self off 'What in Azar's name is _she _doing here'

"Whoa guys don't attack her! She's not going to hurt us except for maybe annoy us to death" I said as I looked around to find Robin , Cyborg and Starfire in battle stances as Beastboy was staring at me with eyes the size frying pans.

I looked to find 'my attacker staring wide eyed at my friends. Then she jumped up and said "Hola" with a huge smile that could rival Starfires.

I looked up to see the great Teen Titans with their jaws dropped all with one word on their mind "Eh?" .

Finally the Boy Blunder spoke up and said "Who are you and why are you here" stated Robin trying to act like he wasn't at all surprised I rolled my eyes at this.

"Soy Ariel Roth y estoy aquí ver a mi hermana Rachael Roth." 'What in the world is she saying' I thought 'oh that's right….' And again I found my team mates looking like idiots again 'really this is becoming a bad habit' I thought to myself ' Well I guess its time to explain things'

----Normal POV

Raven got up (she was on ground because she got tackled) and walk over to as Beastboy would say her 'clone' and gently put her fist on the stranger's head. "hey dope they speak English not Spanish" Raven said to the stranger

Everyone besides Raven and her 'clone' said "Wahhh?" in union.

"oh oops" said the stranger quiet calmly "why don't you introduce your self this time in English please" said Raven in her famous monotone voice.

"oh right , hi everyone" the stranger waved cheerfully to the Teen Titans "My name is Ariel Roth I'm Rachael's sister and I guess judging by your faces Rae didn't tell you I'm her identical twin." Ariel smiled sheepishly.

"twin?" the half-man half-machine said "who's Rachael" said a confused Beastboy "Sister?" said an astonished Starfire "Rachael you mean Raven? and Raven why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"My real name is Rachael Roth , Raven's just a nickname Ariel called me when we were kids and I didn-"Raven was cut off by her teary eyed clone

"Why didn't you tell them about me?"Ariel burst into tears. "because I didn't think they would be alive after Trigon came and besides you're a pervert."

"Hey just because I take peeks at the men's side of the hot springs doesn't mean I'm a pervert"stated Ariel "your forgetting about the saunas too-"

Before Raven could continue Starfire was squeezing the life out of her sister and offering her the Pudding of New Friendship then dragged her off to the kitchen. All that could be heard was Ariel saying how she like pudding. "Wait sis I don't think that's a good idea." Raven said before running off to save her sister but was stopped by Cyborgs robotic arm that blocked her path.

"Raven you've got some explaining to do" said Cyborg in a stern tone "alright I explain everything if you go get Beastboy to save my sister from Starfires pudding" Cyborg signalled Beastboy to go do what she asked. Some people might find what Raven said sarcastic but when it comes to Starfires pudding it's no joke.

"Why don't you start with how come we've never seen her before" said one very tense Robin. "Well you know how my dad's the Lord of Evil well that sort of makes us princess's so he took one of us to help rule his kingdom"said Raven calmly. You could actually hear Cyborg's metal jaw dropped to the ground with a loud Clang!

"next question" Raven said in her most unemotional tone . Cyborg asked "if shes her twin how come she can show emotions and not blow us up?" "When we were born we were given rings that would allow us to show emotion but are powers were limited when we put them on , I broke mine if your wondering."

Robin had recovered from his shock from the previous statements and asked "why is she here and how long is she going to be here?" "Well………she wants to visit …..our ..people together." said Raven with many pauses.

"you mean she wants to visit Azerath with you? But I thought it was well…destroyed" said Robin quickly said "Azerath was destroyed but not my people our priest's and priestess's were able to create a portal to another land and got everyone to go there.."Raven said as she stared at the floor like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"oh well I guess you should go show Ariel her room then.."Robin had dropped the subject seeing Raven didn't enjoy talking about it. Robin then walked off to the stairs that lead to the roof. Cyborg said he was going to go upgrade his car leaving Raven go rescue Beastboy and her sister from Star's pudding.

1.I have no idea what the pizza place is called so i just called it pizz parlour...

Authors note

I would appreciate if you tell me how to fix my chapter up

Also I would like to have a pairing in the story like robin x raven or my fave redx x raven I would like you to vote for what pairing you want and you can vote for additional pairings like cyborg x bee So you vote for what ever raven pairing you want just add it in your review…………………….Next Chappy up soon and pls R&R and don't forget to vote for your fave pairing!


	2. Chapter 2

"talking'"

normal

'_thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

Chapter 2

Playing Cupid

"Yay!Pudding!" Ariel was on the kitchen countertop watching Starfire make her pudding. "Ariel dont worry i'll save youuuuuuuu!"shouted Beastboy who was across the room trying to think up ways of saving Ariel without physically going over there to face the wrath of the pudding. "okay" yelled Ariel happily watching Starfire put a fire extinguisher in her pudding.

"hey Beastboy I'll take it from here"Raven said as she teleported to the once was kitchen.

"Hey Ariel come on I have to show you were your room is" Raven said to now humming sister "Oh yeah I forgot about that"

"Come on I do not wanna be here when starfire finishes making her 'pudding'" Raven said as she ushered her sister to the hall. "hmm?Why's that Rae?" Ariel said as they walked down the hall

"You really don't want to know." Ariel just shrugged it off and said "whats the deal between you and the green kid?""Huh? Beastboy nothing really he's a friend" said Raven as if people had asked her that before.

"soooo.What about the hot guy with the mask?"" Robin?No way in Azars name are you gonna -"

Raven was cut off by sister "alright alright you could've just said you had taken him"Ariel said with her arms in the air. "What! I haven't taken Robin" said Raven blushing feircly "really cause my empathy is telling me something else -" Ariel was cut off of saying anything else when Raven said " Oh look it's your room" Raven shoved Ariel into her room then ran off saying she had to meditate. Leaving Ariel with a smirk singing "somebodys in loveee!"

Mean while on the Rooftop

Robin's POV

_'why didn't Raven tell us about her sister her twin for that matter , why didn't she tell me?'_

Robin was staring at the sun as it slowly slipped into the horizon.

_' Doesn't Raven care that we have a bond , I mean after the whole Trigon thing I thought we really had become closer especially after Raven learnt about my past'_

_Flashback_

_Robin was in his room working again after Red X pulled off another hiest "Dammit how does he do it!" Robin let out a fustrated sigh._

_Robin then pulled out a leather briefcase. Inside the breifcase was a photo of a family of four. There was an older man with brown wavy hair and a lady that looked around his age with black hair down to her shoulders they looked to be the parents of the two boys , one looked 17years old with dark brown hair like the father and the other looked to be 10 years with black spiked hair._

_"I really need you guys" Robin whispered to the photograph._

_Then Robin heard knocking on his door he quickly flipped the photograph upside down and rested his hand on the back of it. "Come in" Robin yelled as he turned his chair to face the door._

_"Hey Robin , I brought some tea for you its suppose to help supressed anger" Raven walked over to Robin and put the cup of tea on his desk. "What makes you think I'm angry" Robin asked_

_"well lets see when ever your angry you scare the shit out of everyone around like your some volcano ready to explode and lets not forget I'm empath"Raven remarked dryly._

_"oh" Robin said with a guilty sound in his voice and began to stare at the back off the photograph that his hand was resting on."Look Robin its okay" Raven said as she began to walk towards Robin. When she put her hand on Robins shoulder to reassure him she began to stare at the wall and her eyes were glowing."Raven?Raven!" Robin realized something was wrong when she didn't anwser._

_Suddenly Raven collasped on the floor. Robin called Cyborg on his communicater to get a bed ready in the medical bay. Then picked up Raven bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the medical bay. And put Raven in the bed Cyborg had prepared and called Starfire and Beastboy._

_"Dude!What happened?" Beastboy exclaimed as he looked at the fainted Raven on the bed._

_While Raven was out Robin began to explain how Raven put her hand on his shoulder and collapse._

_"What shall become of Friend Raven?" Starfire asked panicly. "Star calm down all Raven did was faint she'll be fine.We'll just wait for her to wake up." Cyborg said reassurlying. And just after he said that Raven woke up._

_"Raven your okay!" exclaimed Beastboy as he jumped on Raven to squeeze the life outa her._

_"yeah, yeah Im fine" Raven said as she tried to push Beastboy off her._

_"Raven what happened?"said a very concerned cyborg "i'll explain after I talk to Robin" everyone just stared at her "alone!" said Raven as Cyborg grabbed Beastboy and Starfire and went out the room._

_When Robin heard the swoosh sound the door makes when it closes he asked "What did you want to talk about Raven?" "Robin I know what.." Raven stammered "I know what happened to your parents at the circus." " What!How?" Raven looked at Robin's shocked expression "Robin where you touching something that you cared about that had a strong connection to your past when I put my hand on your shoulder?" Robin remembered he was touching the photograph and nodded "well when I touched you my powers went out of control and when I was knocked out I saw a memory of your family " Raven paused " to be exact I saw their deaths"_

_End of Flachback_

Robin sighed and continue to watch the sunset.

Raven Normal POV

_'perfect my sister now knows I have a crush on Robin. I really need some tea_' Thought Raven as she began to make her way to the kitchen.

With Ariel

_'well this gonna be fun Im gonna get play matchmaker with rae and convince her to come to New Azerath with me' _thought Ariel happily as she lay lazily on her navy blue bed covers which were made of persian silk _'but that Beastboy kid has some strong feelings for Raven and that Robin guy has that red head hanging on him hmm.'_

Ariel got up off her bed and began to examine her room. There was desk next to the window that had a blue chair that you could sit on and spin the seat to make you go in circles. Arie moved on to the window which had a wonderful view of the city.

_'hmm...How am I going to get Raven to confront Robin with her feelings' _Thought Ariel _' I know Im going to have to give Raven a little push'_ Ariel began to smirk "I know I'll pretend I like Robin that way Raven is forced to tell Robin her feelings or she risks losing him to me" said Ariel as thought _'im such a genuis ...now lets see where those love birds are' _

Ariel used her soul self to locate where Raven was and making sure to keep to the shadows. She found Raven in the kitchen making tea while Cyborg was beating Beastboy at a video game and Starfire was watching. Next she found Robin on the rooftop watching the sunset.Alone!_ 'perfect I'll get Raven to go up to the roof while the green guy and the red head are distracted'_ Ariel soul self returned to her body.

Kitchen

Ariel walked up to Raven who was currently blowing on her tea _'showtime'_ thought Ariel.

"Hey rae you know that hot guy" Raven looked up at sister and gave her the evilest glare Ariel had ever seen "yes" "well hes up on the roof right now" Ariel started to move backwards in the direction of the stairs that lead to the roof. Raven followed not realizing that they were headed to the stairs "so?" Ariel took five long steps backward so that if she stepped back again she would be on the stairs "so I was thinking you could help me" Ariel slowly walked backwards up the stairs .

Raven didnt even seemed to notice that she was going up the stairs. "with what?" Raven spat out the words as if they were venom and stopped moving forward as Ariel had stopped next to the door leading to the roof . "togetRobintolikemeandgetyouangryokseeyeah" Before Raven could even say "Huh?" Ariel had grabbed her by the arm and pushed her through the doors that led to the roof.

When Raven had realized that Ariel had just pushed through the doors she tried opening them only to discover Areil had locked the doors. Raven was considering using magic to unlock the doors until she heard "Raven?"

End of Chapter 2

Authors Note

Hey I would like to thank Angel-of-Death-424 for the ove triangle idea. I hope you like how Ive made it.

I didnt want to make Ariel actually fall in love with robin becuase it would make her seem like a bitch if she was really trying to steal Robin from Raven. ! Sorry skribble-scrabble for making this a robin x raven thing : ( but i really liked the idea with Ariel and Raven going after Robin

Next Chapter

What will happen between Robin and Raven!How will Ariel convince Raven to come to New Azerath with her?

Please Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

normal

Authors Note: Sorry for bad spelling:(

Chapter 3

Voices

Ariel was using her telepathic abilities to 'observe' what was going on the otherside of the door._'Wow you don't need to physic to feel the tension radiating from those two' _Ariel thought as she heard Robin say Raven's name.

ROOFTOP

"Ro...Robin" stuttered Raven "should I leave?" Raven said after regaining her compsure. "Raven do you trust me?" Robin said as serous as you could get when you look like a walking traffic light. But then again this is Robin the Boy Wonder known to do the impossible. _'What?Why is he asking me this?' _thought Raven " of course. Why wouldn't I?" Raven replied while puzzeled by his question. " Really cause it sure doesn't seem like " Robin replied sharply. "What are you talking about?" yelled one irrated Raven " As if you didn't know" Robin replied sarcasticly " What if I don't know?" scowled Raven "how could you not!" yelled the now really mad Robin. " Well sorry but last time I checked the world didn't revolve around you!" Raven yelled. "bitch" "basturd" the two murmered "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" the two yelled in union.

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Hey did guys hear something" Beastboy said as he paused the game that he was currently getting his butt kicked at."hear what friend Beastboy" Starfire who had stopped watching Beastboy and Cyborg to feed Silkie."it sounded sorta like yelling" Beastboy said

"well all I heard was you getting your butt kicked by me" said Cyborg. Beastboy and having his one track mind quickly dismissed the noise to think of a way to distract Cyborg and switch controllers Unfortunly Cyborg caught Beastboy in the act and the two started fighting while Starfire tryed to calm the two.

ON THE STAIRS LEADING TO THE ROOFTOP

_'Geez , are these two to stubborn to listen to eachother' _thought Ariel as she listened to the resident birds fling insults at eachother. Ariel sat on the stairs wit her head in her hands. Then her ears perked up to more yelling from downstairs _'and these people live together?' _Ariel sighed _'this is going to be one long trip'_ Ariel then returned to listening to the pointless argument going on between the birds.

ROOFTOP

"This coming from someone that doesn't even tell her friends that she has a sister a twin for that matter!" Robin regretted those as soon as he said them. He frowned upon seeing his supposledly emotionless friend turn teary eyed. An air vent blew up as a tear made its way down Raven's pale skin " I'm sorry..." murmed Raven as she stared down at floor. Raven began to make her way to the door. "no" said Robin as he quickly put one hand on Raven's shoulder " I'm sorry. I understand now you have your own reason's for not telling us" Raven looked up to her team leader and gave one of those ever so rare smiles and said "Thank you...I promise you someday I'll tell you" Robin returned her smile " I'll wait till then."

The two just stared into eachothers eye's until a regretably familair siren sounded. Robin gritted his teeth annoyed that his time with Raven was interrupted and said "trouble lets go" Raven nodded and transported herself and her leader to the living room.

ON THE STAIRS LEADING TO THE ROOFTOP

_'finnaly'_ smiled Ariel _'took them long enough' _thought Ariel happily. But that quickly changed when she heard the siren and sensed that the two birds presence disappeared from behind the door. "huh? Whats going on?" said Ariel outloud. Quickly sensing her sister's presence in the living room she teleported herself a couple feet from Raven's back.

LIVING ROOM

" What's wrong?" Robin asked as soon as he and Raven appeared in the room. " Mumbo Jumbo's robbing a bank" said Cyborg as he quickly typed the location on the computer to show up on the big screen. "Mumbo Jumbo?What kinda a name is that" asked Ariel suddenly popping up behind Raven causing a vase to break "geez , don't do that" said an wide eyed Raven.

"alright yall I'll take the T-car" said Cyborg who had been dying to try out the new turbo engine he installed. "no time Cyborg we have to get there now! Raven , Ariel can you teleport us there?" asked the Boy Wonder . Both twins nodded.

"hey Ariel you should take your ring off , just incase you know" said Raven to her sister. Ariel nodded and preceded to take off her ring. She hesitated. A memory flashed before her eyes.

_FlashBack_

_Today me and Rachel were in the temple gardin medidtating extra long because Elder Alzor had caught us playing earlier with the birds in the gardin well more specifically_

_Rachel scolding at me for annoying some ravens so eventually I said "if you care so much about why don't you become one" and that caused some trees to blow up giving away that we weren't medidtating._

_"Okay girls stop medidtating , your mother and I have found something that both of you will enjoy quite much" said the voice of the Elder Alzor. I always thought Alzor was really mean and stric so you can probalbly imagine my expression when he said we would enjoy something he gave us._

_"Are you forgetting Sensei we can't enjoy anything" said my sister who I have now started to call Raven seeing as she care's so much about the birds. "After this you will be!" said one very excited seventy year old. I had never seen Sensei as excited as this. He was like a two jumping up and down for more candy. " Hey sensei you said something about mother too.Where is she?" I asked curouisly. Me and Raven never really got to see our mother alot , she was always really busy with being the high preistess of Azerath but we never minded that much cause we knew she loved us._

_"I'm right here" said a slightly joyfull voice. There was our mother standing next to an Cheery Tree. She was in her usual long sleeved white shirt and white skirt that went to her ankles. But she also had a beat up old box in her hands. "Mom " Raven and I both shouted as we ran to hug her. "It's good to see you guy's" said our mother in her most caring tone " I have a surprise for you" she said as she returned our hug with one arm while the other was holding the box. Just then she let go of us and proceded to open the box. We both watched intensly as our mother began to open the box , anxouis to see what wonder the box contained._

_Our mother retrieved two golden rings with Azerathian words inscribed on it. "When ever you were these rings your powers will be limited but if you start to push the limit your ring will break. Understand." Elder Alzor said very serously who at the moment was standing behind our mother. My sister and I both nodded. "Why would we want to limit our powers?" Raven asked. Our mother quickly gestured to Raven to be quiet. "I'm getting to that now" Alzor looked at me as if expecting me to say something but quickly started to speak again. "Since your power will be severly limited you won't have to control them as much." Alzor paused "You'll get to feel again._

_Flashback Ended_

"Everything all right"said Raven when she put a caring hand on her sisters shoulder. Ariel nodded and said "yeah just it's been a long time since I fought without it". "you've medidtated right?" asked Raven. Ariel gave a weak smile and said "this morning for about an hour.". "Then you'll be alright" Raven reassured her.

"um guys I don't me to ruin the moment or anything but we got to go" Everyone besides Starfire shot glares at Beastboy."Uh right sorry we'll be there in a minute." said Ariel as she took of her ring and placed it on the kitchen counter. _'It's been so long since I've fought with out the ring. I just hope I don't give in to my emotions and that **he **doesn't come.'_ Thought Ariel as she and Raven teleported to the crime scene.

DOWNTOWN

Mumbo Jumbo was sucking up all the money from the vault into his hat (1). And if you thought it couldn't get wierded well did Mumbo have a suprise for you. The bank which had _been_ one of those serous black tie or no sevice place where the richest people of Jump City had favoured now had bunnys at the front desk and daisys for pens (2).

"Freeze Mumbo Jumbo" Shouted the ever fearless leader of the Teen Titans. "No I rather not but I wont mind if you guys chill out." Said Mumbo before pointing his wand at the group and shouting "Mumbo Jumbo!". Starfire and the twins took to the air while Robin jumped on to a near by desk. Unluckly Cyborg and Beastboy had a layer of ice on there bodys and were render to statues.

Raven began encasing chairs in black energy and flung them at Mumbo. Mumbo took of his hat and began sucking everything into it including the Titans. Robin used his bird-grapple to latch on to a nearby pillar. Raven grabbed Robin's legs and Starfire and Ariel latched onto her legs. The two frozen Titans were sliding across the floor into Mumbo's hat. Raven encased them in her magic to stop them from going any further. Mumbo saw this and pointed his wand at Raven "Mumbo Jumbo" and a blue ray shot out of his wand at Raven.

Raven gasped in pain when the ray hit her. Her grip on Robin's foot suddenly gave way. Luckly Starfire and Ariel were flying at the time Raven let go. Raven was falling fast to the ground which by the way was marble. "Raven" Robin shouted as he quickly swung around the pillar causing the wire on the grapple to wrap a round the pillar bringing him downwards. Robin seeing he wasn't going to make to the ground before Raven did , placed both his feet on the pillar in a crouch position and jumped to where Raven was going to land.

Robin didn't make it in time. Raven landed on her back. CRACK! Robin quickly landed to her side. Robin found that she was unconscous and had a broken back and the left side of her ribs were broken. Robin quickly turned around with hate in his eye's.

Robins Pov

I looked around searching for the blue faced freak so I could shatter his spine into a million peices._'How dare he hurt Raven'_ I thought. I found Starfire melting the ice on Cyborg and Beastboy. Next I found Ariel's forehead glowing and Mumbo lying unconscous beneath the floating girl.Great the battles over now we can get Raven some help now! But some how everything doesn't seem right.' I thought curouisly. _'how did the battle even end'_ I thought curously

Wait!Rewind! Something was wrong! Let see Mumbo unconscous nothing wrong there...Ariel!

I quickly turned to Ariel. On her forehead surrounding charka (3) was the mark of 'Scath..'

Normal POV

Starfire had done melting the ice on Cyborg and Beastboy. "Woah man! I have major brain freeze!" said the newly resurrected Beastboy "hey man what happened to Raven!" Beastboy asked Cyborg. But Beastboy didn't get reply because Starfire and Cyborg were running towards Robin and Raven.

"Friend Robin what has happened to Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she was trying to avoid looking at Raven's dismangled sleeping form. "Robin come on we have to get Raven some help Now!" Cyborg yelled at responsless Boy Wonder.

"Guy's look at Ariel" Robin said as he got into his battle stance and stared at Ariel. Ariel was now looking at the group encircling her sister. Ariel began to walk towards the group.Her eye's had began glowing red like when Raven got angry. The mark of Scath glowed on her fore head as brightly as her eyes as if the glow came from the same source.

Ariels POV

_'I swear if Rae wasn't in the state she was in now that blue freak wouldn't even be breathing'_ I finnaly walked over to were my sisters friends were. _'hey why's the hot guy in his battle stance? And what's with the others...They look afraid...'_

"move" I said to the masked one.

"No" was his anwser _'what!how dare he defy me!'_ I thought angrily.

_**'why don't you make him move.'** _said a mysterous voice in my head. It was deep a strong voice it was...familair like I had heard it before. I stopped blocking out everything from the outside world. _'you mean hurt him?'_ I asked the voice. _**"yes he's keeping you from your sister." **' I can't hurt him he's Rae's friend' _The voice seemed displeased with me. _**"if they were her friends they wouldn't be keeping you away from her" **' The only reason their keeping me away from her id because thier afraid..." _I gasped. I looked at them they were staring at me. They were afraid of me! But why...NO! I grabbed my head in my hands and I started to wobble to the left then the right. **_"figured it out dear daughter.." _**The voice laughed macanically. I opened my eyes only to close them shut again. The group was looking at me in wonder. They looked afraid , scared and a little bit concerned. Everytime I heard is laugh my head would feel as a million spikes were shoved in it.

"GET OUT! I'LL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE!" I shouted to the world. I was still cluching my head when I fell to the ground and my face was wet. I was crying. I eventually past out on the ground from the pain.

Normal POV

"What-"

"the-"

"hell-"

"Was that?" The remaining conscous team members siad. The team just stared at the body lying on the floor in silence.

"Question's later you guys right now Raven needs some help!" Robin said to get rid of the akward silence but mainly because Raven needed help right away." hey what about Ariel?" Cyborg said as he wearly eyed the girls body. "Raven would want us to take her." Robin quickly picked up Raven and put her arms on his shoulders then he leaned over and picked up her legs. Cyborg had slung Ariel over her shoulders.

"hey guy's how are we gonna get home with to uncounscous girls and a no transportation" Beastboy said remebering that they had teleported here. Robin and Cyborg turned around to face Beastboy , smirking evily. Starfire would have down the same but she was to nice and she had know idea what they were smirking about.

10 Minutes Later

Cyborg and Robin were soaring above the ocean while Starfire was flying above them that way a gaint green wing woudn't hit her. Yep Beastboy was a gaint pterodactyl with one half man half machine on his back with two unconscous being held (one more protectivly than the other A/N I leave you to guess who : ) by a work-a-holic teen.

Starfire was looking at the Boy Wonder protectivly holding Raven against his chest in way only lovers would do. While Ariel was on the green dino's back and Robin looked as if there was no one else besides him and the dark girl he was holding.

Starfire frowned. She had been noticing the to bird's were becoming quiet friendly with eachother. One day Starfire had even found Raven laughing! When she went to find out what Raven was laughing about she only found that Robin was standing alone on the roof top alone looking like he was the happiest man on Earth. Which was strange because Starfire was pretty sure the laughter came from the roof. Starfire was not from Earth but that didn't make her a idoit well not a complete one anyways.(A/Nsorry SF fans I couldn't resist)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans had finaly made it to their home. Ariel and Raven were immeditly sent to the medical ward and placed in beds beside eachother.

Ariel had a fever and was sweaty a lot. Raven had a cast put around her stomach and was put on antibiotics (pain killers). Everyone was tiressly watching Raven (one more than others ; ). Everyone was stil weary of Ariel and little bit scared but her health came first and anwsers later.

Everyone had fallen asleep except for one Boy Wonder.

_'come on Raven wake up!'_ Thought the worriyed teen. He clutched Raven's hand that had 'mysterously' slipped off the bed._'We need you!I need you! Your the only one that I can be my true self around.'_ "heh. This is gonna sound so stupid Raven but...your my best friend." Robin whispered.

Robin then heard some one moan he looked up to find...

Chapter 3 Fin

Authors Note

Cliffie! Sorry about that but I really this chapter was getting so long and I didnt wanna cut it off in the middle of something important. Which will be the next chapter!

Oh yeah people your alowed to flame but **REMEMBER** I am **12** years old sorry if my grammar and that are bad! Some one actually sent me a personal email not a review about my grammar!

1.Dont'cha just hate how in like nearly all the raven fics have Doctor Light as an enemy I mean come on!

2. Yes pens into daisys! My friend told me she wanted a pen that was a daisy for her birthday! Yeah wierd I know!

_3_. People have different ways of spelling that jewel thing on ravens head and that just what i call it.


	4. The Truth of The Visit

AuthorsNote: Sorry for any errors. Oh and please read the Author Note at the bottom!Please and Thank you :D

Truth Of The Visit

...Ariel awake and groaning. She shifted uncomftorably in the medical bed and finnaly sat up with her eyes stilled clutched tight like she was in pain. She then began to breath deeply. Robin stared at her , wondering what to do. 'Should I ask her about what happened?' Was one of the main thoughts that crossed his mind.

Ariel then opened eyes. When she first woke up she had a major headache. 'where am I?' She thought she looked around the room. There were computers by a big screen showing the heart rates of two people. She guessed it was her because there were lines hooked to her wrists where her viens were and one on her throat placed on a artery. But who was the other one on the screen? Ariel gasped in realization and something blowed up in the corner waking everyone up but Raven.

She turned to the bed finding Raven uncouncous. Her body was covered by the beds cover but she could still see the cast's outlines. Her eyes widened and started to brim with tears. 'No' she told her self 'I will never cry not since that day..'. The room was encased in dark energy.

Everyone in the room besides Ariel and Raven began to panic. Robin was the first to realize what was happening. "Ariel Get Control" The masked boy yelled. Ariel heard and began to meditate that same familiar chant "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" repeatedly until she calmed down.

She looked at everyone guiltily and muttered a small apology.

"Hey what happened to your ring?" Cyborg was the first to ask. "Oh I took that off before the fight remeber? Oh could you Beastboy and Starfire go look for it?Please?" Ariel asked. Before Beastboy was about to protest Cyborg grabbed his arm and followed Star to living room.

There was an awkward silence between the girl and the teen hero. Until Ariel spoke up. " So I guess you want to know what happened during the fight and why I went crazy?" Robin nodded his hands were now at his sides staring intently at his friends twin. " Raven didnt really destroy Trigon he's still alive" (1) Robin looked shocked as Areil continued. " Raven merely defeated him...He teleported back to hell just before he could be killed." Ariel paused yet agian letting Robin take this all in." He's not powerful enough to comeback here or anywhere for that matter because when he teleported he gave up nearly all his power. So instead of trying to comeback he's using me to do his dirty work."

Robin then decided it was his turn to speak. " Do you mean he's trying to take over your mind and if so does that mean Raven could be controlled?" He glanced at Raven before looking back at Ariel to find she to was looking at Raven. "yes he is trying to control me but he's never completely controlled me... about Raven, Im sure she told you that I'm here to try and get her to come with me to New Azerath , right?" He nodded once more " Well thats not the only reason I'm actually here to try and find out if he can controll her and if I ever get controlled Raven would be the only one able to kill me since she is the only one stronger than me thats _alive_ right now besides Trigon." Robin looked at her with concern for her and Raven.

Raven may seem tough but I know that she could never kill her sister let alone a person ' Thought Robin "So how will you know if Trigon takes control of Raven?" he asked then he though ' what if Raven was controlled what would we do?' "I dont think Raven will be controlled because Trigon may be afraid of her but he may still try but if she goes Azerath I may be able to stop it from ever happenning!"

They heard shuffling from the direction of the stairs before Robin could answer back. Ariel quickly said while the others will still outside the room "You can't tell anyone especially Raven! She might try something stupid and actually get Trigon angry enough to posses her!"

Just then the others burst through the door with Beastboy yelling "I found it!" and holding the ring up in the air. Ariel then gave a wide smile as Beastboy came up to her bed and gave it to her. Ariel then I gave a loud thank-you.

Then they heard a groaning noise again this time it was from Raven's bed. Everyone turned to her and found her looking right back with a sour look.

"Hey-Ow!" Raven winced as she tried to get up. Cyborg , Starfire and Beastboy rushed to side and crowded the bed. Ariel was looking wide-eyed thinking " how did they move so fast?". Robin was smiling at the group listening to her Starfire fuss at Raven and Raven asking why she couldnt move.

"You look happy." Ariel whispered into his ear since he was still standing by her bed. "of course" He whispered back. Then he asked quietly "why did you tell me all that?" She smirked and whispered back into his ear "Hello! You and Raven have a bond that I can sense from miles away. I dont know how or why that is but it must mean that Raven trust you and so will I besides you seemed to care a lot for her."

Before Robin could reply back Starfire announced she was making the 'Pudding of Healthy Recovery'.Then everyone except Ariel ( she still didnt know how pudding could be bad) yelled "No!" in union.

Starfire was sad but then everyone decided to get pizza with icecream on it to cheer up Star leaving behind the to twins with one asking why they couldnt have pudding and the other yelling about not being able to move.

_**End of Chapter**_

AuthorsNote: Sorry about the chapter be short and not updating for a super long time I have no excuse really besides the fact that for school I have to write another story which I have just finished.As usual **_Please Read and Review_**! I would really like some constructive critism as usual. I've been delaying the part where Raven has to choose to stay at the tower or go to New Azerath becuase I have come up with some new ideas that I want to add in. You can expect that it will probably be in the next two chapters or I will post that it may be later. Sorry if your really waiting for the New Azerath part :(


End file.
